This invention relates generally to acceleration detecting devices, and more particularly to an acceleration detecting device which detects acceleration of external force in a predetermined direction independently from displacement of a weight.
A conventional acceleration detecting device detects acceleration by detecting displacement of a weight moved in response to acceleration or gravity. However, since the weight moves in response to acceleration in any direction, such an acceleration detecting device detects acceleration which includes acceleration in a predetermined direction and acceleration in other directions.